The Wolves
The Wolves are a gang of men wearing wolf masks led by the mysterious and ruthless "Alpha Wolf", who rallied the gangs as an act of defiance to the major gangs and cartels that he saw as ruining the human race, though he has shown himself to be largely interested in monetary gains. Members of the gang have ranged from fiercely invested to Alpha Wolf's ideals to largely in it for their own gains. Equipped with a fierce messiah complex, the Alpha Wolf has shown a tendency to be willing to engage in acts of both gang violence, like car and suicide bombings, against other gangs and basic gang activities, like drug running, assassination, and bank heists. History TBW Ranks *Alpha: Alpha's are major gang leaders, people who make the major the decisions in the entire gang. The Alpha Wolf is the only member with Alpha status. *Beta: Betas are street-level leaders, in charge of their own separate branches of the Wolves. *Hunters: The only ones not adhering to a pack name, Hunters are the ones used to primarily carry out hits against enemies of the gang. *Omega: Omegas are the expendable foot soldiers of the Wolves, ones charged with carrying out basic dirty work. Alpha Wolf .jpg|Alpha Masks image.jpg|Beta Masks Hunters.jpg|Hunter Masks Omega Wolves.jpg|Omega masks Leadership *Alpha Wolf: The leader of the organization, Alpha Wolf has a deep hatred of most gangs and their tendency to attack innocents, and created his own as a way of countering. Initially joining the Wolves when they were a petty street gang, Alpha killed the groups leadership and reformed the gang to resemble their current ideals. He has an intense messiah complex, convinced his actions are for the greater good, and an often affable, sarcastic, personality. *Le Hound: One of the top advisors of the Alpha Wolf, Jack O'Leary is the head of the Boston branch of the Wolves, and the member of the group who strives against things like civilian casualties or collateral damage. *Le Renard: A psychotic and cocaine addicted former police officer, La Renard is one of Alpha Wolf's two top Betas, wearing a signature Fox mask and running the shadier parts of the Wolves organization, like prostitution, drug running, and intimidation rackets. *La Coyote: A French assassin and former prostitute saved from the Wolves ring by Alpha, Le Coyote is one of Alpha's two top Betas and wears a signature Coyote mask, and is often the one that carries high-profile hits on important targets. Other gangs interaction *The War for New York: Outraged by the Ace of Spades broadcasted murder of an NYPD cop, Alpha Wolf hired the assassin Lullaby to capture, torture, and kill Bill Quinn, a member of The Circus infamous for robbing McDonalds, as a way of getting information on the Circus. The Circus responded by declaring war on the Wolves, alongside hiring both the mercenary group Omnia Venena and the hacker group Cicada to assist them, though Cicada later changed sides to the Wolves after a failed attempt by the Circus to kill Lullaby, while the Appalachian Vipers sided with the Wolves in return for half the captured territory. When it became clear that Hector, leader of Los Sicarios and the Miami Triangle, was manipulating the Circus into weakening New York's criminal element, the Wolves stepped up their efforts, hiring Lullaby to interrupt a major money transfer and using "rouge" Omnia Venena sniper Patton Trask to decimate Circus leadership. The Circus stepped down, abandoning New York completely, with the Miami Triangle seemingly withdrawing its plans. Weapons Pistols *Glock 19 *M1911 *Beretta 92FS Shotguns: *Mossberg 500 *Remington 870 Assault Rifles *M4A1 Carbine *AK-47 Carbine *FN FAL Rifles *Winchester 700 Rifle Explosives *Grenades *C4 *Suicide Vests Armor *Dragon Vests Vehicles *2 Mesa Jeeps Category:Criminal Organizations